


Mizuki's Mistake

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Series: My OC Fics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Food Poisoning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Mizuki makes a mistake, and everyone but her is feeling the consequences.





	

Mizuki wondered how exactly she got into this position. She was rinsing out a mixing bowl full of vomit in the sink, while next to her Joshua was about to bring up more. She was grateful they had spent the extra money for a two-sided sink back when they were choosing apartments. The small girl returned the now-clean bowl to Damian, who shared the couch with Anette. He only thanked Mizuki with his eyes. Anette had a mixing bowl of her own, empty for the moment. Roxanne had claimed the mop bucket for herself and holed up in her room, and Luka sanctioned off the bathroom to himself.

She wondered how the health of the entire apartment had plummeted so fast, and felt horrible that it was all her fault.

Of course, she didn't intend for this to happen. Mizuki only wanted to show off her skills after passing her core culinary class with flying colors. Having experienced Mizuki’s best dishes before, her friends enthusiastically agreed. They saw no problem or risk with having sushi for dinner.

And to her credit, Mizuki was careful. She double-checked expiration dates, read the recipe three times before starting preparation, and even consulted her textbooks. She understood how horrible bad sushi was. In the end, she did everything right. She even went the extra length to purchase faux crab for Anette, the resident vegetarian. The only mistake she made was not making enough for herself as well, but there were other things to eat.

Everyone gave dinner compliments and insisted that they have it again sometime.

So why was everyone so violently ill?

* * *

Luka was the first to feel the effects. Having traveled across many different countries before settling in America, he had a decently strong stomach. Still, he squirmed on the couch as he and Josh played their video games. Something just didn't feel right.

“You've lost your touch,” Josh scoffed, “I've kicked your ass three times in ass row.”

“I'm distracted.”

“Yeah, by what?”

Luka wasn't about to admit that he wasn't feeling good. The dull ache in his stomach had only grown since he sat on the couch and none of the positions he shifted to could relieve it. Without a response, Josh rolled his eyes and focused back on the TV.

“You can make excuses, but the scores don't lie. Best five out of seven?”

“I'm alright.”

Luka set the controller down and walked over to the fridge. He knew Josh said some snide remark about giving up, but he didn't hear it. A cramp has run through his belly, drawing his attention from anything else. After years of lactose intolerance, he knew exactly where this was headed if he didn’t do some prevention. Luckily, the fridge held many bottles of bubbling water. He took one for himself and settled back down on the couch. He didn’t want to think about it too much.

It only took fifteen minutes. The cramps worsened exponentially, a wave of heat flushed over his face, and he ducked into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he emerged pale-faced, weak-kneed, and swallowing hard.

“...Zuki...?”

“Yeah?” she called from her room.

“Sushi doesn’t have any milk or anything....right?”

Josh peeled his eyes away from the television at such an odd question. His eyes widened at the sight of his friend in such a bad condition.

“Um....no, it never does. Why?”

“I’m....really not feeling well...”

Everyone immediately took antacids, just in case. It didn’t help at all.

* * *

By 8:30, Mizuki was the only one who wasn’t feeling like they were dying. Luka didn’t leave his place behind a locked door in the bathroom, leaving the rest of the roommates to find other means of not making a huge mess. Roxanne, the next one to feel her stomach churn, pulled out the plastic bucket from their supply closet, claiming it for her own. The only other large containers that could be easily washed were the mixing bowls. Damian almost didn’t get his in time. Joshua was left to pull up a chair at the sink, and Mizuki was left to care for everyone.

“Don’t understand - hicc _ulp_ \- how I got sick....’didn’t even eat fish...” Anette muttered, hovering over her mixing bowl. A dangerous amount of saliva gathered below her tongue and in the back of her throat. The bright-blue coloring of her hair didn’t help the discoloration of her face. Mizuki pulled the blue mess into a ponytail and let her hand linger on Anette’s back.

“I don’t understand either. The fish wasn’t expired, and I checked the recipe and my textbook and everything!”

“S’not a bug, though...” Damian added. His stomach was settled enough for him to stand up and stretch his legs, but he resituated right back into his nest of blankets. “If it was, Zuki would be sick too...”

“I’m really sorry guys...I just wanted to make you really good sushi....” she lowered her head a bit. Even though the guilt didn’t hurt as much as the others’ cramps, it still sank her spirits.

From the opposite end of the room, Josh spoke from his station at the sink, “It was really good, though....” Something in the back of his throat gurgled, and he ducked his head back over the drain, “...just ....not the second time....or the third....”

The comment lifted Mizuki’s mood just a bit. She stood and continued to make her rounds. With a gentle knock, she peered into Roxanne’s room to find her sleeping hard. Roe seemed to throw up in violent successions, so Mizuki was convinced everything was already out of her system.

Luka was a different story. In addition to being hit first, he was also hit the hardest. Mizuki knocked on the bathroom door, was met with choked gagging. She opened the door and found him exactly as she expected - kneeling in front of the toilet, hands wrapped around his middle. He panted, bile threatening to make another appearance because he had thrown up absolutely everything else. With a concerned sigh, she knelt next to him and rubbed his lower back in slow circles.

“I’m sorry, Luka. Try to get it up. This’ll all be over soon.”


End file.
